This is a revised proposal in which San Diego State University (SDSU) College of Sciences and College of Education are requesting support for developing a Phase I SEPA pipeline program with a specific focus on teacher development, student enrichment, technology infusion, and parent involvement in selected K-12 schools in the Southbay area of San Diego County. The goal of the proposed Phase I SEPA program is to develop a pipeline training model in the biomedical sciences for 300 minority and disadvantaged K-12 students and 300 parents each year through teacher development, curriculum enrichment and parent involvement. Four major components will be developed over the 3 -year grant period: 1) teacher development: 30 K-12 teachers will be trained; K-6 teachers will participate in sessions on "new approaches in teaching life sciences," and 7th - 12th grade teachers will be trained in hands-on lecture and laboratory exercises in areas of cell biology, genetics, and physiology in years 1, 2, and 3, respectively; 2) student enrichment: science and mathematics curricula will be enriched as a result of teacher development, and additional science activities will be offered; 3) infusion of technology for teachers and students; and 4) a parent involvement will be developed aimed at parent participation in student academic achievement. The program will be a partnership among the SDSU Biology Department in the College of Sciences, the San Diego Mathematics Project (SDMP) in the Colleges of Education and Sciences, selected K-12 schools, and Cox Communications of San Diego. The major outcomes of the project are: 1) a long-term partnership with science teachers in selected K-12 schools; 2) improved teaching skills in critical gate-keeping courses in cell biology, chemistry, and mathematics in the schools; 3) the use of current computer technology in classrooms and biological sciences laboratories; 4) parents' realization of the importance of science training of students; and 5) an increased number of high school graduates will meet new federal and state performance standards in science and mathematics and enter college as highly competitive science majors.